


Don't Let Them See What Goes Down in the Kitchen

by wowza7



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Domestic Violence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowza7/pseuds/wowza7
Summary: if you suspect anyone of domestic violence or abuse or you yourself struggle with it PLEASE call this hotline: 1-800-799-SAFEthank you.remember, it is NEVER your fault.





	1. We'll Be a Perfect Family

Tyler remembers when he was little, 6 or 7 years old, and his mom would make him a meal before dad got home. She wasn't a cook but she made grilled cheese and TV dinners. Almost like she had to get Tyler out of the way.   
Tyler remembers the door opening and shutting. His dad walking in, briefcase in hand, smiling. He'd walk right for Tyler and hug him. Ask him how basketball was. Did he do his practice outside. Had he eaten anything with too much fat or sugar today. Good, yes, no daddy. Like a robot, he would answer. His dad would smile one last time and walk to the kitchen.   
"What's for dinner, Anna?" he'd ask. His mother answers quietly. "Well, I don't want that tonight, Anna." Louder. Just a little. Soft noises from his mother, yells from his father. The sound of calloused hands hitting soft skin. A slap, a punch, a thud. His dad would leave the kitchen, not even glancing in Tyler's direction.  
His soft feet would pad to the kitchen. Just as before. His mother at the stove, cooking and bustling around. Tyler would count the new bruises. "Mommy?"  
"Yes Tyler?"  
"Are you okay?"   
His mother would stop stirring, chattering about. She'd turn and smile sadly at him.   
"Yes honey." She'd hug him and kiss the top of his head gently. "Everything is okay."  
Tyler didn't believe her.  
He didn't believe her when he felt the tiny wet drops hit his hair.   
Nothing seemed okay.  
Just like always.


	2. Everyone Thinks That We're Perfect

Tyler loves Gina. He loves her hair, her smile, her laugh. When she hugs him and kisses him. When they fuck and he can close his eyes and pretend he's happy.  
He hates Gina. He hates when she changes and when she yells. When she cries and calls him a waste of fucking space. The worst decision she's ever made.  
They've been married 2 years now. Together, they share a small apartment. It isn't terrific, but it's home.   
At least, its home on Gina's good days.   
Today is not a good day. 

The door opens and shuts as Tyler cooks a beautiful chicken pot pie. He hears Gina's keys rattling and her heels clicking before he sees her. He has time to prepare, throw on a smile.  
"Hey love." Tyler gently stirs his vegetables.  
Gina does not smile back. "I've had a shit day at work. Tell me you're making the noodle soup I gave you the recipe for?"  
Tyler gulps. "No, but I'm making chicken pot pie. It's a Betty Crocker recipe and-"  
It stings. Where her cold hand has been. He gently holds his cheek. Keeps smiling. Looks down.  
"I asked you to make the noodle soup. Can't you fucking do one thing for me? Today was shitty, and you've been fucking around watching TV all day and making fucking chicken pot pie? God, sometimes I think I'm carrying all the weight for the both of us. You don't do shit! You're worthless, fucking worthless!"   
Another slap. She grabs his neck. Fingers bruise. His tailbone smacks the kitchen counter. She looks furious.   
"Why did I marry you? Huh? Can you give me one good fucking reason?"  
Tyler looks away. He can't answer, can't breathe.   
"I hate you Tyler. You've ruined my life."  
The fingers let go and the heels click away. Tyler collapses. His body is weak and achy, but it's been worse. Massaging his throat, he continues stirring.   
"It was all my fault," he thinks. "Should've listened this morning. She's just had a bad day, that's all."  
Everything is okay.  
Nothing seemed okay.   
Just like always.


	3. Lies

Gina is gone now.  
She died in a crash.   
Every now and then, Tyler remembers her intoxicating smell. Her long, beautiful brown hair. The summer they first met, full of watermelon smiles and sleepy heat and sandy clothes. When they kissed on the beach and when they fucked on the beach.   
He remembers how gorgeous her wedding dress was. He remembers his parents beaming and he remembers feeling happier than he's ever been.  
He remembers the first slap. Her first apology and how she had cried and how he'd comforted her even though she had hit him.  
There are two sides to Gina, he'd learned. Two sides, but that's part of love. Learning to appreciate everything about her.   
Even the bruises and the cuts.


	4. Vibrant

The day he met Josh was nothing special. Another warm spring day, the air heavy with humidity.   
It was the vinyl store. He'd seen the vibrant shock of blue hair, the tattoos, and the piercings. He averted his eyes, because he was a stranger. Kept browsing.  
"Can I help you find anything?" the blue hair asked politely.  
Tyler glances up and shakes his head. "No thank you."  
The man nods and bows away. Tyler continues searching through the Fs.   
"I'm Josh, by the way," the blue hair speaks again.   
Tyler looks up again. Smiles a little, for the first time in years.   
"Ok Josh. I'm Tyler."  
Josh smiles and turns away. Tyler finds his vinyl and walks to purchase it.   
It's only later that night when he finds the note crumpled in his shopping bags. It reads in messy scrawled black ink:  
Josh:  
191-742-3065  
Tyler smiles a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't call that number i completely made it up


	5. Love is Trust

It's been a year since him and Josh had started dating. Tyler is happy, but cautious. He knows what love means from Gina.  
So when Josh says the three big words Tyler hates to hear, he freezes.  
"Tyler? Is everything okay?"  
Nothing seemed okay.  
Just like always.  
"Yes, I'm okay. I love you too, Josh."  
The words spit from his mouth and run away. Like a default setting. He feels numb and closes his eyes for a moment.  
Josh isn't Gina.  
Gina kicks him and slaps him and he sees Josh.  
Josh isn't Gina.  
Curse words, insults, the flower vase flying at him.  
But Josh is not Gina.  
No, Josh is softer and gentle. He smiles like Tyler is his lifeline and without anger. Josh is never angry.  
Josh isn't Gina.  
Tyler knows this and he loves Josh. Josh doesn't care that Tyler made chicken pot pie, or mac and cheese, or brownies. He doesn't care that the downstairs bathroom is out of toilet paper and hand soap. He doesn't care that Tyler snores and has panic attacks in his dreams. Josh listens to him as he talks about Gina and hugs him when he begins to sob.  
Josh trusts Tyler, so Tyler trusts Josh.  
Love is trust, he decides. It's not accepting abuse because they say they love you.  
Tyler smiles and repeats the words to himself, softly.  
"I love you Josh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short little mini story!


End file.
